My Crafting Rules
My Crafting Rules is a Minecraft version of My Kitchen Rules. Number of episodes: 42 Teams Jac & Shaz Kat & Andre Robert & Lynzey Ash & Camilla Annie & Lloyd Gina & Anna Sheri & Emilie Eva & Debra Carol & Adam Matt & Rob Rose & Josh Vicky & Celine Drasko & Bianca Rob & Dave Lynn & Tony Jane & Emma Will & Steve Katie & Nikki Elimination Name 1 2 3 4 PC1 PC2 PC3 PC4 PC5 PC6 ELIMINATION WEEK S1 S2 G. Final Will & Steve N/a N/a 76 N/a imm PC imm Safe 47 Safe 51 N/a N/a 48 N/a 54(Winners) Eva & Debra N/a 46 N/a 98 imm 45 Safe Safe PC imm N/a N/a 46 N/a 52 52(Runners-up) Robert & Lynzey 90 N/a N/a N/a imm Safe 45 Safe Safe PC N/a 43 N/a N/a 49 ELIMINATED (Ep 41) Ash & Camilla 68 N/a N/a N/a PC imm Safe Safe Safe Safe N/a N/a N/a 44 ELIMINATED (Ep 40) Rob & Dave N/a N/a 71 N/a Safe Safe Safe 49 Safe Safe N/a N/a 45 ELIMINATED (Ep 39) Rose & Josh N/a 66 N/a N/a Safe Safe Safe PC imm 46 N/a 35 ELIMINATED (Ep 38) Jane & Emma N/a N/a 56 92 Safe Safe Safe Safe Safe Safe 47 ELIMINATED (Ep 37) Drasko & Bianca N/a N/a 70 N/a Safe Safe Safe Safe Safe 45 ELIMINATED (Ep 36) Jac & Shaz 59 N/a N/a N/a Safe Safe PC imm 40 ELIMINATED (Ep 34) Carol & Adam N/a 77 N/a N/a imm Safe Safe 45 ELIMINATED (Ep 32) Vicky & Celine N/a 73 N/a N/a 28 Safe Safe WITHDREW (Ep 31) Sheri & Emilie N/a 63 N/a 66 Safe Safe 41 ELIMINATED (Ep 30) Annie & Lloyd 58 N/a N/a 59 Safe 36 ELIMINATED (Ep 28) Lynn & Tony N/a N/a 57 N/a 25 ELIMINATED (Ep 26) Gina & Anna 45 N/a N/a 52 ELIMINATED (Ep 24) Katie & Nikki N/a N/a 48 ELIMINATED (Ep 18) Matt & Rob N/a 45 ELIMINATED (Ep 12) Kat & André 40 ELIMINATED (Ep 6) Competition Details Instant Restaurant Round 1 As always, the competition starts with teams cooking at home and transferring them to instant restaurants. After 6 teams (5 in 2010), the team with the lowest score will be eliminated. Religion Team J&S K&A R&L A&C A&L G&A Pete's Scores Manu's Scores Total Score Rank Status QLD Jac & Shaz - 6 6 5 5 6 8 5 3 8 4 3 59/110 3rd Safe WA Kat & André 3 - 4 3 4 4 4 3 2 4 5 4 40/110 6th ELIMINATED NSW Robert & Lynzey 8 8 - 8 8 9 10 8 9 10 7 5 90/110 1st Safe VIC Ash & Camilla 7 2 7 - 6 6 6 10 3 7 9 5 68/110 2nd Safe SA Annie & Lloyd 6 5 6 5 - 5 6 4 6 6 4 5 58/110 4th Thru to R4 ACT Gina & Anna 6 2 4 4 3 - 3 3 7 3 2 8 45/110 5th Thru to R4 Instant Restaurant Round 2 After the first 6 teams cooked(5 in 2010), the next six(5 in 2010) cooked. Same rules, the lowest scoring team is eliminated. Religion Team S&E E&D C&A M&R R&J V&C Pete's Scores Manu's Scores Total Score Rank Status QLD Sheri & Emilie - 5 5 6 6 5 5 7 6 5 8 5 63/110 4th Thru to R4 WA Eva & Debra 4 - 4 4 4 5 3 6 3 6 5 2 46/110 5th Thru to R4 NSW Carol & Adam 7 7 - 8 7 7 4 7 9 6 7 8 77/110 1st Safe VIC Matt & Rob 5 4 5 - 6 6 3 2 4 3 2 5 45/110 6th ELIMINATED VIC Rose & Josh 5 7 7 7 - 6 9 4 4 8 5 4 66/110 3rd Safe SA Vicky & Celine 9 8 6 7 6 - 7 8 3 7 8 4 73/110 2nd Safe Colin's Secret Round A new 6 teams came to cook for a place in People's Choice. Same rules. Religion Team D&B R&D L&T J&E W&S K&N Colin's Scores (out of 20) Total Score Rank Status WA Drasko & Bianca - 7 6 7 5 7 10(5) 14(7) 14(7) 70/110 3rd Safe QLD Rob & Dave 6 - 7 6 6 6 20(10) 8(4) 12(6) 71/110 2nd Safe QLD Lynn & Tony 5 6 - 3 5 4 6(3) 14(7) 14(7) 57/110 4th Thru to R4 VIC Jane & Emma 5 5 5 - 5 6 8(4) 12(6) 10(5) 56/110 5th Thru to R4 NSW Will & Steve 7 6 5 7 - 7 18(9) 16(8) 10(5) 76/110 1st Safe NSW Katie & Nikki 4 6 3 4 5 - 6(3) 8(4) 12(6) 48/110 6th ELIMINATED